


超能力

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: Summary：偶然有一天，纯情的邬童获得了读取他人思想的超能力，结果发现自己暗恋的青梅竹马看向自己时满脑子都是不可言说的马赛克。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, wink - Relationship, 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	超能力

01.

别看邬童嘴巴坏脾气臭，他其实是整个月亮岛最正派纯情的男孩。

——他自己这么认为。

某天邬童从床上醒来，突然感觉打开世界的方式出现了一些偏差。他后知后觉地发现自己无意识拥有了某种非凡的超能力——读心术。

明明当初许愿要的是瞬间移动啊！读心术是什么鬼，他又不是什么爱好窥探人心的变态。

所幸这个能力是可控的，仅能在1m距离内与对方言语交流后施展，使得邬童成功避免了走在人群中被叽叽喳喳不休的心声扰得头疼的惨剧发生。

他也不太常使用这个能力。毕竟每个人都有自己的小秘密，不到万不得已的时候犯不着开启。

所以哪怕暗恋尹柯暗恋得死去活来，明面上跟被踩了尾巴的猫一样一碰到尹柯的事就炸毛，怼人闹脾气一出接一出，暗地里则生受暗恋之苦，他也不肯动用这个能力套尹柯的心里话。

不过这天，邬童破天荒地决定在司机小王的身上用一下。这家伙看自己的眼神怎么又变得充满怜爱和叹息？难道他知道自己暗恋尹柯而不得的事了？

邬童的爸妈忙于生意，都不太管他。邬童也不喜欢生人在家里晃悠。所以日常起居除了一个家政阿姨外，只有小王。从某种意义上来说，小王在一年内陪伴他的时间甚至要比父母还要长些。

小王年纪不算大，刚和相恋多年的女友结婚，老婆还怀孕了，明年春天他就能当爹。他原本对邬童的态度就亦兄亦友，现在再来个准父亲加成，看向邬童的眼神越发充满慈父之情。

那过于热情慈祥的目光时常令邬童毛骨悚然，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，凶巴巴地严禁对方再这样看他。小王觉得自己应当吸取金主爸爸的意见，但依然忍不住。

要说邬童这小子就是爱闹别扭，初中的时候和尹柯玩得开心，上了高中反而又不开心了。明明想和人亲近，却又好面子拉不下脸来，看得他都着急。

他每天除了琢磨未来孩儿的名字，就是琢磨邬童和尹柯什么时候“破镜重圆”。

“小童，系上安全带。”小王就着后视镜看了一眼坐在后座有心事的邬童。

“知道。”

这一来一回，读心术的联结便算是搭上了。邬童不费吹灰之力地探听到了小王的所思所想，只不过这心声怎么听着那么让人来气呢。

「哎，小童最近好像心情不太好。多半又是和尹柯闹了矛盾。」

邬童：“……”难不成小王真知道了？

「其实有什么心事摊开来和尹柯说清楚不就好了，憋着不说人家怎么知道你是怎么想的。这孩子从小到大就是别扭，就是傲娇。」

邬童：“……”我靠，居然骂我。

「上回去学校接小童，看他还是跟尹柯在一个队里打棒球了嘛。结果问他还嘴硬说不认识尹柯，这孩子。」

邬童：“……”你知道的太多了。

「尹柯明显想和咱们小童重归于好当好朋友的，可惜啊……主要还是小童爱闹脾气。」

邬童：“……”神他喵的当好朋友，我是想日他！

「小童虽然性子有点倔，但心眼不坏，要是脾气能有尹柯一半好，这事儿就迎刃而解了。」

邬童：“……”你少给我发好人卡。

——好家伙，平常看我的时候心里想的都是这些有的没的。

难怪前阵子他总打喷嚏，原来是小王在说他“坏话”！

邬童心有余悸地想幸好小王不知道自己甚至暗恋尹柯，要不然非得成天在心里碎碎念他个没完不可。

他刚要生气地开口打断小王的发散性遐想，猛然被提醒似的住了嘴。

——憋在心里？

尹柯那家伙总是把心事闷在肚子里半句话也不说！正巧自己有这个能力，先把尹柯的心里话套出来，往后还不是任他拿捏搓圆捏扁！

邬童当场忘记了要猛揍小王的事，一到学校便兴冲冲下了车。留下小王颇为欣慰地看向他奔跑的背影。

「这么积极去上学，果然还是想见尹柯的吧。」

小王，wink学十级专家学者，过激wink吹。

02.

不过，现实情况有些出乎邬童的预料。

在周期性的座位更换之后，邬童的位置移到了尹柯的后桌。四周被焦耳、栗梓、沙婉包围，聒噪的班小松则调到了教室的对角线。

邬童特意找了个大课间休息时段。周围的同学该出去的都跑出去玩，余下的不是戴着耳机就是趴着补觉，而尹柯正埋头刷题。天时地利人和，再没有比这更好的读心条件了。

他深吸了几口气，拿自动笔戳了戳尹柯的后背。但是尹柯不为所动。邬童有些急了，又戳了几下。

“幼不幼稚？”尹柯终于起了反应，冷冰冰地转头睨了他一眼，甩给他一本习题集，“无聊的话就做题，再不然出去也行，别打扰我。”

邬童气不打一处来，不断告诫自己要平心静气。他忍着怒意说道：“跟你说个事。”

尹柯打量了他一会儿，似乎并不相信他的说辞，勉为其难地应了一声：“你说，我听着。”

“你……”

邬童正欲开口，读心术的能力也跟着铺展开来。只不过这回他没如愿以偿地听到对方的心声，而是……

一排波澜壮阔的马赛克，十八禁的那种。

他的世界观如断弦般啪嗒一下崩溃了。

尹柯瞧着这人罕见的呆愣了一下，不禁轻轻蹙眉出声提醒道：“你要说什么？不说我就继续做题了。”

邬童哪还记得要说什么，“腾”地一下从位置上站起一头扎进了卫生间，伸到水龙头底下冲了快十分钟的冷水才迫使自己冷静下来。

一个极端羞耻的现实赫然摆在他眼前：他硬了。

青天白日大课间，周围的同学都在忙自己的事。而他——邬童，当着暗恋对象尹柯的面硬了，硬得很彻底，全然不是出于礼貌。

邬童花了好长时间才精神恍惚地接受发生的一切，扶着墙壁气若游丝地从卫生间里走了出来，恰巧撞上了从小卖部回来的焦耳。吃咪咪虾条吃得正欢的焦耳看到他这副浑浑噩噩的模样连忙上前扶了一把：“你病了？”

他心说自己或许是真的病了，病得不轻，乃至于第一次怀疑起了读心术的准确性。否则就冲尹柯那清冷的姿态，怎么可能看他的时候满脑子都是非礼勿看的马赛克！

怀疑的种子一旦种下，就会不断生根发芽蓬勃成长。

然而自从两人之间充满不可言说的马赛克图景后，邬童觉得尹柯望向自己的眼神就有些变了，变得暧昧、大胆、直白。尽管他们之间的关系似乎还有些剑拔弩张互不相让，但不妨碍尹柯递来堪称热辣的注视。

偏偏他面上仍旧一本正经，时常紧锁眉头回敬邬童的怔愣出神，冷冷淡淡地发问：“看什么，我脸上有脏东西？”

邬童：“……”你不知死活地勾引我。

哪有这样看男人的！尹柯到底知不知道自己在干什么啊！就算自己不是个女孩，这样的目光也足够被划分到性骚扰范畴了！简直是道德的缺失人性的沦丧！

邬童感觉自己要疯了。

不止他自己要疯了，胯下的小邬童也在升旗降旗反反复复无穷尽的崩盘边缘来回试探，再这样下去他的旗杆非得撅了不可。

他越发坚信自己的超能力没有出错。尹柯就是闷骚害羞。于是邬童直截了当地把人堵在了棒球场的更衣间里。

训练结束后大部分人都走光了，他们成了最后剩下来的两人。

尹柯步履匆匆，他没想到陶西竟会留下他俩作额外指导，再不赶回家估计要和下班的母亲撞上了，她本就不喜自己在棒球上多花时间，见他晚归肯定要数落好一阵。

他手脚麻利地换下了训练装，重新穿上校服，丝毫没发觉背后有人悄悄靠近，还偷偷锁了门。

“尹柯。”邬童直接来了一个壁咚。

“做什么？”尹柯吓了一跳，他早发现邬童最近有点不对劲，老是盯着自己看。上课时他一直能感受到背后有一双眼睛时刻投来不怀好意的视线，弄得他浑身发毛，难得开了几回小差。这会儿又被人堵着，不高兴地微微嘟起了嘴。

而邬童把这当成了欲拒还迎。他又见到了两人之间那团五彩斑斓的马赛克，清了清喉咙准备开口：“尹柯……”

“嗯？”尹柯耐着性子应了一声，干脆决定今天和邬童讲个明白，省得他以后老盯着自己发呆，害自己上课都心神不宁。

“你……”邬童被眼前的马赛克乱了手脚，手足无措地结巴起来，少有地迟疑了。

见此情景，尹柯默默在心中叹了口气。他俩才分别多久，邬童就变得磨磨唧唧的，一点也不像初中那会儿般爷们：“……想说什么就说吧。”

“你每天晚上会拿我当幻想对象撸管吗？”邬童一鼓作气地道出了自己的困惑。

尹柯：“……”还不如不说。

他气不打一处来，又爱又恨地狠狠剜了邬童一眼，然而生起的七分火气对上对方那张俊脸后便熄灭了四分。

尹柯分外唾弃自己的颜控习惯，深吸一口气，压着怒意说道：“你变态！我要回去了！”

邬童一听不乐意了。提出自己的合理猜测怎么就变态了，要他说尹柯才变态呢，一天到晚净想那种事……

他拉着尹柯的手腕不让人走。捕手挣扎无果更加生气了。

——邬童这变态准备干什么啊，莫名其妙问这种羞耻的问题……就算他有也不可能承认啊！

“松手！”

“你等会儿，我有证据！”

“什么证据？”尹柯不动了，睁大眼睛死死盯着邬童瞧，大有“不能说服我就把你做掉”的同归于尽气势。

邬童哪还顾得上别的，三言两语就把自己有超能力的事抖了个干净，怕尹柯不信还当场找了只流浪猫作证。

在同流浪黑猫喵喵咪咪一通对话后，他笃定地对尹柯说道：“它想吃小鱼干，不想吃火腿肠。”

尹柯一言难尽地看着他：“真的吗？”

“真的。”

尹柯蹲下来摸了摸猫的脑袋，也跟着喵了几句：“是么？我怎么觉得它不想吃小鱼干，想吃主食罐头呢。”

“瞎说。”邬童不相信。

“不信就去买罐头来试！”

——试就试，他的读心术还从没失手过。

邬童胸有成竹地跟着抱猫的尹柯出了学校 ，特意从超市货架上挑了最贵的那款小鱼干，还别有用心地往里加了点猫薄荷碎。他就不信，猫自己“说”的想吃小鱼干，那还有假？就算主食罐头再香，有猫薄荷双重保险定胜无虞。

然后满脸期待地眼睁睁看着猫狼吞虎咽地吃着罐头，对加了猫薄荷的小鱼干瞧都不瞧一眼。

连作弊都失败……于邬童而言说是晴天霹雳也不为过了。这下尹柯还怎么信他的话啊，真得把他当变态了。

他绞尽脑汁琢磨着接下来该如何解释，谁料尹柯轻轻笑一声，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我相信你。”

——那你早干嘛去了！

“因为……”尹柯难得主动地与他亲近，忍俊不禁地凑到他的耳朵边说道，“我也有超能力。”

这话一出，邬童心底立刻掀起千层浪。他慢吞吞地看了尹柯一眼，小心问道：“是……什么？”

“潜意识唤起。”尹柯皮笑肉不笑地说道，“换言之，你所看到的我的心声，都是你自己的内心投射。”

邬童：“……mmp。”

“说说吧，邬童。”尹柯破罐子破摔不着急回家了，他红着耳朵装出一副见过世面的成熟模样盘问起了眼前这个流氓，“你一天到晚都想对我干什么呀？”

眼下似乎仅有一件事是可以确定的。此刻的邬童只想到了死亡。

03.

死自然是没死成的。

尹柯及时制止了羞愤欲绝的邬童试图用两根冰棍冻死自己，万般无奈地抢下了其中一根。

两人若近若离地并肩坐在棒球场的长椅上，都憋着一肚子心里话，谁也不肯先开口。

沉没的夕阳把天空染成一片浪漫旖旎的粉紫色，俏嫩如芽尖的月轮悄悄探出棉絮般的云层，悠然地挂在不远处。高年级的学霸情侣姗姗从自习教室走出来，手牵着手路过操场，披着绮丽的晚霞双双把家还。

“我……就是想那样。”邬童到底沉不住气，干脆利落地认了。

尹柯的耳朵更红了：“下流。”

“尹柯你少来。这个年纪的正常男孩儿谁没有点那种想法？”邬童理直气壮地质问道，“除非你不是男孩。”

他只想把冰棍包装纸糊在邬童脸上。

冰棍很快吃完了，但他俩还是没探讨出一个所以然来。

尹柯拿出手帕擦了擦手指上融化的糖水，警告邬童不准再动用超能力窥探他否则就是自取其辱后，背上书包准备回家接受母亲的雷霆之怒。这一来二去耽搁了不少时间，放在书包里的手机震动个不停几近没电，母亲肯定到家了。

“你先别回了。这个点回家你妈肯定要骂。”邬童拦住他说道，“回我家吧，就说我病了，你送我回家。我家没人你一时走不开，所以才耽搁这么久。等会儿再让小王送你回去。”

尹柯想了想倒也是个办法。

他乖乖地坐在邬童家的客厅里写作业，等小王帮邬童爸送完资料就来送他回家。期间邬童还叫了两份披萨，特意挑了他喜欢的榴莲芝士口味。恍惚间，两人仿佛又回到了亲密无间的初中时代。

邬童看着身旁的尹柯小口小口吃着披萨，突然不想送尹柯回去了，暗忖要不要偷偷给小王打个电话让他别来，找个合情合理的借口把尹柯留下。

爱情就是头脑发热不顾一切。不论你乐不乐意，我都想将你据为己有。在我看来，一切都顺理成章。

然而未等他考虑清楚，小王便发来消息说在门口等着了。邬童动了动喉咙，暗骂小王怎来得如此之快，强忍着挽留尹柯的念头，磨磨蹭蹭地把暗恋对象送到了门口。

——还是改天再说吧。

“尹柯呀，好久不见了。”小王热情洋溢，看来“尹柯在邬童家”一事极大满足了他这个wink专家的吃糖心理。

尹柯礼貌地和小王打了声招呼。

小王浑然未觉危险靠近，不知何处生起了勇气兀自说道：“你不知道小童每天都心心念念想跟你和好，偏偏这孩子脾气倔不肯低头，你能来家里找他真是太好啦。他估计能高兴得一个月都不皱眉头。”

邬童：“……”

尹柯：“……噗嗤。”他忘记把自己的超能力关掉了。

邬童深吸了一口气，无视门外喋喋不休的小王，凶巴巴地把门一关，彻底不放尹柯出去了：“不准回，我病了，你得照顾我。”

“别闹，你根本就没病。”

反正今天的脸已经丢完了，择日不如撞日。邬童自暴自弃地将正欲搭上把手的尹柯压在了门板上。

“我没闹。”

他的气息直逼尹柯的鼻尖，长手长脚的投手不知何时比捕手长高了些，连凝视都变得深邃。廊灯投射下来的浅浅阴翳压迫得尹柯心跳震如擂鼓，似乎全世界都被邬童的怀抱占据，整个耳蜗都充斥着震耳欲聋、不分彼此的咚咚声。

尹柯有些慌了。不知道是不是自己的超能力在作怪，亦或者邬童的读心术窥探到了自己心底最隐秘的角落，所以才有这样堪称鲁莽的举动。

“尹柯。”邬童两眼灼灼，像是要在他的心上烫出一个洞，倾倒出他所有的内敛和沉默，再灌入自己的爱恋与痴缠，“我想亲你，你想吗？”

尹柯觉得他多此一举，绝对是在装傻，嘴硬道：“想不想的，你难道不知道吗？”

“我就要听你说。”邬童固执地摇头，然而下一秒，他的嘴唇自觉抵在了尹柯的唇边上。

他当即以为是尹柯的超能力在作怪，不过很快发现“罪魁祸首”一动不动地靠在门上，双颊涨得通红，呈现出一副他前所未见的羞赫姿态。

读心术大约又起了作用，在尹柯慌乱躲闪的目光中，他听到了一句心声。

「邬童这人怎么这样啊！告白都没有就亲人！变态！妈蛋！」

趁着邬童走神之际，尹柯手足无措地把人推开，咬着嘴唇双眸微润，不知是害臊还是什么，拎上书包就跑：“我、我回家了！”

小王一脚油门绝尘而去。邬童舔着嘴唇站在原地，郁结多时的心情忽然大好。

告白是迟早要告白的。不过在此之前，他得先把小王套麻袋打一顿。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/9/18


End file.
